prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day -12/17/2013
Sup people! I am happy to say 2 people got the right answer - TimBluesWin and Blueeighthnote! There are three questions on this blog post. The first two are the questions of the day, and the third is optional XD And, where are you Imamadmad? Question of the Day 1- 10 points *What is the value of 2*2*2*2*5*5? Express your answer to the nearest tenth, if necessary. Difficulty - Very Easy Question of the Day 2- 50 points *Umpaloompa's prison, housing exactly x prisoners in x cells numbered 1 through x (x is the answer to question of the day 1), has a mental warden. On the date 13/32/3016, when all of the prisoners are asleep and all of their doors are locked, the warden toggles the locks on all of their doors from 1 through x. That means, if the doors are locked, he unlocks the door, and if the doors are unlocked, he locks it again. The warden then toggles the lock on every other door starting at door 2 (2, 4, 6....) After he has toggled the lock on every door, the warden then toggles every third door (3, 6, 9, 12) and every fourth door (4, 8, 12, 16), etc. finishing by toggling every xth door. He then collapses in exhaustion. Compute the number of prisoners who go free (that means, the number of unlocked doors) when they wake up the next morning. Usually, questions of the day are not this hard, but this question demonstrate how fun and creative math can get! Remember to leave a guess even if you don't get the question! Fun Fact - this is very hard! Extra: Question of the Day 3 - 300 points *There are 3 streams and after each stream lies a grave. So there are 3 streams and 3 graves. John wants to leave the SAME amount of flowers at each grave, and have none remaining . What happens though is that each time he passes through one of the streams the number of flowers he has doubles. So he has to start off with what number of flowers, taking into consideration that they double, so that he is left with no flowers whatsoever at the end? There are 3 answers - 50 points for each correct answer I would recommend to guess every single question, even if you don't get it, because you can always end up getting a question correct! Don't worry. Questions are usually not this hard. At least you should know the answer to the first question. Scoreboard 1. Blueeighthnote: 775 points 2. TimBluesWin: 190 points 3. Imamadmad: 35 points 4. Julianthewiki: 25 points 5. Supermario3459: 15 points 6. Wildoneshelper: 10 points 6. Zombiebird4000: 10 points 6. 69.235.204.61: 10 points - has your IP number changed? AVERAGE SCORE: 133.75 (Proficient) Current Scale 226+ (Outstanding! - will bump up difficulty a few notches) 161.5-225.9999(Above average - will bump up difficulty a notch) GOAL FOR GROUP: 121-160.9999(Proficient) 104-120.9999(Average) 60-103.9999 (Basic) 28-59.9999 (Below Basic) 25-27.9999 (Far Below Basic - will bump down difficulty a notch) 0-24.9999 (Poor - will bump down difficulty a few notches) Category:Blog posts